Three is a Crowd
by Naz-G
Summary: He wasn't supposed to know this way. He wasn't supposed to walk in on Sakura and Itachi having sex in Itachi's office, AND overhearing their intimate conversation. Life sucks. Sequel to it takes two to tango.


**Three is a crowd.**

I really, really needed to get the hell out of here.

I was sitting in Itachi's office, waiting for him so that I could give the medical evidence he would have to hand in to the prosecutor for the success of this case.

I still believed, however, that I needed to get out of there, fast. I could not, unfortunately, because I had to explain to him the gibberish I'd written next to said evidence and how it would have to be presented to increase the chances of the prosecution winning. All I would have to hope for now is for someone, anyone, to walk in with him.

It had been about one and a half years since that particularly eventful evening when Itachi came over to my apartment and claimed me as his. At first I did not want to risk my emotional stability and get into a relationship immediately; really, nobody falls in love after one night of sex, no matter how good it is, and I really didn't wanna turn out like Ino. Sasuke had absolutely ruined her, and she had come to lose any and all hope in men. I told him I was willing to give something a try, and he agreed.

Itachi, I came to realise as I spent more time with him, was a really nice man. Of course, the arrogance and pride was still there-after all, he _is _an Uchiha-but it wasn't stifling like some of his clan members I'd had the misfortune to meet. Further more , his arrogance and pride was, at the very least, justified.

After about eight or so months, he proposed. I was shocked. A lot was going on at work at the time; Totsubeki Hoshimi was indeed our rapist, but she figured out that we figured out, and proceeded to mastermind one of the greatest escapes I'd ever seen. Kakashi-sensei and Shisui, being veterans and all, had seen this not for the first time, but even they admitted the wild goose chase she sent us on was one of the most brilliant they'd ever had to work on.

It also seemed like such a short time-who the hell marries after eight months of knowing someone? Last I checked, I wasn't in Hollywood, but in _Tokyo_. I aired my concerns to my close friends before Naruto and Shisui, in their very rare times of seriousness, quietly reminded me that I've known Itachi for about five years now. It was then that I knew my answer.

Everyone around us kind of knew we were more than going out after that. I had walked into the Tokyo Met Police Department building a little sore more than once, and Itachi's possession and overprotective tendencies toward me were a tad bit too obvious to miss, unless you were Naruto, who had absolutely no understanding of the word hint. Itachi's fangirls too decided it would be wise to admire him from afar, and not mob him anymore, because of a subtle but very serious threat of losing their largest organ if they didn't keep themselves and their articles of clothing off _my _fiancé.

Sasuke, however, never seemed to know. I quite honestly didn't know whether he genuinely never knew, or he knew and was in denial. I could never muster the courage to tell him myself, mostly because I kind of gave him the hope that I might end up in a relationship with him, only to end up with his brother. Itachi was always the better brother than him; the clan heir, talented, genius intellect, more good looking...everything Sasuke ever wanted to be, Itachi was and _more. _The fact that their father constantly reminded him of this never seemed to make him feel any better.

What was taking them so bloody long? What did they discuss in those meetings anyway?

Today was the day my fiancé was being inaugurated as Superintendent-General of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. His father had only retired about three months back, and Itachi was still learning the ins and outs of his new duties. He was still to remain SWAT Captain, second only to the Emperor in that particular hierarchy, making him the first (and _youngest) _Superintendent-Commander and SWAT Captain at the same time.

The ceremony had taken the whole morning, and our beloved Emperor was there to do it himself. I hadn't really spoken to Itachi at all, but I saw a glimpse of him at the inauguration, and he looked so absolutely handsome in his uniform, only Kakashi-sensei's grip on my arm stopped me from flailing.

I kept on glancing at his huge oak door, and seriously contemplated just giving a run for it.

Said oak doors suddenly flung open, and Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Ino and one Nara Shikamaru walked into the office. They were arguing.

"Oi, oi, oi, taichou, you have to do it, dattebayo. How many crimes did she commit? We must have all these witness people and all. Why don't we give them security, dattebayo?"

"Dude, no way, Itachi-chan. There's no way in freaking hell the prosecutor is gonna allow _you _of all people to stand as a witness."

"Itachi, you've got to realise that some crimes are too bad to forgive. So many young lady's lives were lost, all because she had some disturbing fetish for heels. The only way this can have higher chances of working is when you give your backing on it."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Can you guys just shut up already? Jeez, the media are about to break into the building and I need something to tell them before they go berserk and I'm the one that has to clean up afterwards."

"This is too troublesome."

"I have to do it," Itachi said calmly, amidst all the yelling.

"No you don't dammit. Are you insane?" came the simultaneous yells of Shisui, Kakashi-sensei, Ino and Naruto, who added a 'dattebayo' at the end for good measure, making it sound even more ridiculous.

Stupid catchphrases.

To respond to that yell, Itachi simply smirked his usual smirk, which made Ino blush crimson, and me to clutch my chair as if my life depended on it.

"You really don't expect him to tell you that, do you?" Shikamaru asked, yawning shamelessly and scratching his head.

Everyone was suddenly silent, and the room got serious again.

"Will you think about this seriously when we leave, Itachi?" Kakashi-sensei asked him?

He sighed. "Very well, then Kakashi-san. I will. I'll get back to you all tomorrow."

"Alrighty then. I believe it's time we left." His eye crinkled, and he turned around, bodily dragging Naruto, Shisui and Ino with him. Shikamaru sighed one more time, muttered mendoukusei under his breath and shuffled his way outside.

The door to his office finally closed, and he sat down in his executive leather chair, sighing at his subordinates' behaviour.

I cleared my throat to remind him of my presence. He looked up at me, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" he asked politely. The heat in his gaze was intense, more intense than it normally was.

I pushed the medical evidence I had brought toward his direction, then I begun explaining what it all meant.

"You're sure that this will make sure we get a guilty conviction for her?" he asked when I was done talking.

"Yes," I said.

"Very well," he said seriously, though he was smirking, and it was not a smirk of amusement.

I stood up, twiddling with my thumbs in my nerves. "I-I think I have to get going now. There's still work for me to do in the lab. See you in-"

Itachi grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards himself and wrapping a strong around me when my back was flush against his chest. He dipped his head to my level, and pulled my ear lobe into his mouth. I gasped, the pleasure rippling through my body.

"Where do you think you're going? Did I say I was through with you?" he murmured heatedly in my ear, his hands beginning to explore my body.

Before I could say anything, he immediately turned me around and dove down again to seal his lips onto mine.

His kiss was hard, demanding and dominating. I could not do anything but submit to him, shamelessly pressing my body into his. He responded by wrapping both his arms around me, kissing me even harder.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I mewled when it came into contact with mine. We had a battle, which he won. He eventually broke the kiss, much to my disappointment, and he smirked at me when I pouted.

"Come," he told me, as he led me toward his huge window. It stretched behind his desk and chair, along the whole wall, left to right, ceiling to floor. His office was forty floors up, and at this time of day, the sun was reflecting against the glass in a way that most people from the offices below in the opposite building could see inside.

Before I could voice my question of what he was intending to do to me, he pushed me against his office window and pinned me there with his god-like body. A strange sense of déjà-vu filled me, as I remembered him pinning me against my kitchen wall and taking me there one and a half years ago. My screams could be heard all the way down the street, and it was always extremely awkward with the neighbours after, until I moved out from my modest apartment into Itachi's sophisticated penthouse three months after that.

I gasped in a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. "No, Itachi. We can't. Not here. All the people below will see," I whimpered, enjoying the way his hands moved all over my body and how his mouth was diligently sucking my neck.

"Let them see. I don't care," he growled as he snaked his hand under my blouse. I could not control myself any longer. The moment I felt his large, warm hand on my stomach, my legs turned to jelly, and the only thing that was keeping me upright was the window I was leaning on behind me.

His hand moved up, and he filled his palm with my breast. I squeaked like a little mouse, and I felt those sinful lips of his on my curve into a smirk.

He was dead serious. He was going to shag me senseless against his office window. The mere thought turned me on rather than repulsed me.

He slid both hands lower, placing them on my behind, lifting me up. Not even bothering to remove my heels, I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips, my skirt riding way higher than was appropriately acceptable by etiquette. I refused to let him dominate me like so, so I begun fiddling with his jacket to get it off, then his tie, then his shirt under that. I ran my hands from his broad shoulders, down his muscled chest and onto his hard abs. I loved the way his muscles rippled under my palm, and I felt him shudder when I brushed his nipple.

He growled against my neck, because I was sure he could feel the smugness rolling off me. How many women would get a sexual reaction from _the _Uchiha Itachi?

His lips let go of my neck with a loud pop, and he ripped my blouse off my body. The material had not even fully come off, when he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He threw it behind him, not caring where it landed, before diving down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I had been working very hard at not letting my moans out, but the moment his hot, moist cavern closed over my breast, I could not help it. I let out a loud scream of his name, which in turn motivated him to roll his hips into mine. Already I could tell my panties were soaking wet, and I was sure they had leaked out to get to his hard erection. I wanted to feel how hot and hard he was for me, so I ground back into him.

"_Fuck_," he murmured roughly, and I almost melted in his arms.

Itachi never cursed, and the fact that he just did turned me on like nothing ever had before.

At this point, his self control snapped, I'm sure. He pulled my skirt down off my legs, then slipped his fingers straight past my panties into my core.

"You're so wet for me," he murmured. He was looking right at me, smirking that sexy, predatory smirk of his. I held his half-lidded and glazed over gaze, my face going red but mustering all the bravery I had left (which wasn't much) and refused to look away.

"You really want me to fuck you sore, don't you?" he went on, sliding two fingers into me as his roughly-padded thumb explored my folds to look for my most nerve-filled little bud.

I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming out when he slipped both his fingers out and pushed them in again. I finally lost the staring contest and dropped my gaze, burying my very red face into his chest. Surely, how did he expect me to reply to such questions?

Instead, I slipped my hands downwards, and started fiddling with his belt. I opened it with shaking hands, and opened his pants pulling them down. I dove my hands into his boxers to finger his cock; hard, thick and rigid.

"No. Don't you dare," he whispered heatedly, moving faster than lightning and pulling off my panties. Faster than I could stop him, he removed his own fingers from inside me, and he very gently pushed himself into me. I could only sigh blissfully in pleasure.

Just then, at this _most inappropriate time, _Sasuke walked in. I could see him from Itachi's shoulder, and his jaw, together with the papers that were previously in his hands were on the floor.

"Aniki, wh-wh-wh-" he ever so eloquently asked.

Itachi promptly ignored him. Instead, he turned to me, and whispered in my ear.

"I want us to make a baby, my love. I want you to conceive for me. This is why I've chosen to take you now, because you're ovulating at the moment, and I was too impatient to wait for us to get home. So please, let me make love to you."

I was so touched at his words, so sweet, so gentle, so unlike anything I've ever been told, I broke into tears of joy. I could do nothing but weep at his sweet gentleness.

"I want to make love to you too, my darling," I replied, choking on my happy tears.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HAVING SEX HERE AND NOW?" Sasuke, who somehow found his voice back, roared. Of course he was extremely embarrassed, seeing his brother and one of his closest friends having sex. He however, has developed a habit of hiding his embarrassment with rage.

"Get out, otouto. As you can see, I'm busy. Come back later," Itachi replied calmly, as he ever so slowly thrust in and out of me. I could feel a farmiliar heat settle at the pit of my stomach, the satisfaction that came the delicious friction Itachi always gave when he was satisfying me. It was gathering, fast.

"Don't, Sakura. Wait for me. Come with me," Itachi whispered, as his thrusts got harder and faster, so that we could achieve our respective releases together.

I took a peep at Sasuke from over Itachi's shoulder, and I could see his jaw on the floor again.

The heat at the pit of my belly exploded all over my body, and wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me. At the same time, I heard Itachi grunt, a deep, guttural, masculine, _sexy _sound, and felt him spill his seed into me as he achieved his release.

That was one of the best orgasms Itachi has ever given me, and I was panting, slowly trying to regain my breath, happy and sated.

"Otouto, leave. Now." Itachi repeated calmly, a command to be headed and not questioned. He gathered up his papers from the floor and left. Itachi gathered me into his arms and carried me to his chair. Not caring that was barely dressed, I leaned into him a very happy woman, despite the fact that Sasuke just saw me have sex with his brother.

...

_Five months later._

I was in the hospital, waiting for my pre-natal appointment. I looked down at my swollen belly. My little boy was growing, happy and healthy. I spread my hand over him.

"Okay, kiddo, let's see how the little one is doing, shall we?" Tsunade, my godmother told me. "Where's that bloody husband of yours? Jeez, just two months into the marriage and he's already missing appointments? Brat."

"My apologies, Tsunade-san. I had something of utmost importance to attend to before coming here," Itachi muttered, taking a seat next to me, as Tsunade applied the jelly on my belly for the ultrasound.

"Fine, fine. Let's see your little boy, now shall we?" she grumbled.

We watched the image, and we could see him, my little boy. My eyes filled with tears. Four more months, and I would hold my son in my arms.

Damn hormones.

"What are you going to call him?" she asked gently, when she saw the tears in my eyes and my husband's gentle glance at our son on the screen.

"Takeo," he whispered. "Uchiha Takeo. My little warrior."

**There you go guys. Sequel to It Takes Two to Tango. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**Off to do Mendoukusei now.**


End file.
